One Direction Twilight :
by VatsZappenin
Summary: The best version of twilight. The 1D version. This is my first fanfic so be nice. I will try to write at least 1 chapter per day.
1. Chapter 1 Moving

**A/N**

_Hello readers. This is my first fanfic. I decided to collaborate 2 things that I love. Twilight and One Direction. You might also see references to other stars or series. Please comment with any tips. _

_Follow me on Twitter VatsZapennin _

_Follow me on Tumblr : .com_

_I follow back all fanpires / directioners or anybody actually._

_**DISCLAIMER: I unaffortunately do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I do not happen to be stephanie meyer. Nor do I own One Direction. Although, I would really love to own one or two (or five) of them. in bed ;)**_

**CHAPTER 1: Moving **

I´d never given much thought to how I would die but if it meant dying in the place of the one I loved than that I would do.

My name is Katerina. Katerina Isabella swan to be exact. I am just an average teenager. A rather plain looking girl. With an "old/brave" soul as my mom likes to tell me. I usually keep to myself or in other words, I am a considerably shy person. My life was pretty basic. I lived with my mother Reneé and her fiancé Phil. But now that is going to change. Currently, I am headed to the Interuniversal Airport of Narnia. Yes, I am a narnian. My mother has booked me a direct flight to Seattle. Then, from there I would take a bus to my new home in Forks, Washington. I know what you are thinking. It sounds like a town fool of crazy birds. But considering where I come from, for me it should be rather calm. I lived there the first 5 years of my life when my parents were still happily or not-so-happily married. The reason behind my sudden change in location wasn´t just one reason. We all decided that I should spend a little time with my dad, Charlie Swan. Although, not-liking the idea of going to a new school, I agreed. I felt that my mother and her fiancé deserved time alone. Or rather, that Phil needed time to find an actual job, seeing as though his baseball career isn´t going anywhere. I know, harsh. but honest.

I arrive to my house to see Charlie waiting for me outside in his uniform. He looks exactly as I remember. He is the police chief of Forks. But really it is a quite pointless considering the small population. As I get out of the cab I notice that my dad is not the only one out there. There is a boy that looks a boy that looks about 20 waiting beside a beat-up truck that I don´t remember Charlie having the last time I was here. But forget the truck. This boy! He looked like nothing I had never seen before. Tall, Dark, and extremely handsome. Not to mention the body on him. My ovaries almost exploded right there. I don´t understand why there is a sex god standing before me.

I slowly approach my father and greet him with an awkward hug. Then, unconsciously I look at the boy. When my eyes meet his I look down immediately stunned by the beauty that is this male figure. His hazel eyes took my breath away. "Erm, hello. I´m Kat" I say extending my arm to meet this boy. "I know, Katerina. Isabella Swan" My eyes widen, flattered that he knows my name, unbothered by the fact that he is a complete stranger. "It´s me Zayn" Suddenly, I go through flashbacks of when I was a kid playing with a little tan skinned boy. Making mud pies, playing hide and seek singing, wrestling, and eating fried chicken. BOY, has he changed or what? Obviously for the better. I come back to consciousness, "Zayn! Omg it´s been forever. Look at you. You´re so erm...tall." -"Hahaha you scared me for a second, I thought you´d forgotten about your old wrestling pal" He says poking at me. "I bet I could still take you" I say knowing that there was no chance in hell that I could take down the boy or should I say man that stood before me. "Ehemmm" my dad coughs sarcastically. We stop playing around. "Help me get DoNia out the truck" Charlie says. Wondering why we have to help him, I turn around and see that DoNia Javadd, Zayn´s dad is in a wheel chair. A lot has happened since I moved away with my mother. "Hey Kat, How´s it going? Nice to see that you´ve arrived safe. All the worrying from your dad was driving me crazy. Not to mention Zayn´s excitement" says DoNia. I blush, Zayn looks at the ground. "I have a surprise for you" says my dad. "Really?" "This baby right her. She´s all yours" he says referring to the piece of metal that I think is normally called a truck. "Wow, it´s erm...thanks dad" They all laugh at me knowing that it is a piece of junk. "Kat, you know it's the best I can do on sheriff salary" -"Yes, Dad. I am greatful. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2 One Direction

**A/N**

_So how do you like it so far. Give me opinions and/or suggestions_

**DISCLAIMER: I unaffortunately do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I do not happen to be stephanie meyer. Nor do I own One Direction. Although, I would really love to own one or two (or five) of them. in bed ;)**

**Chapter 2: One Direction**

I woke up this morning feeling like P. Diddy. Seriously, I looked hideous. It is my first day of school here and my hair is flat, there is nothing in my closet and I feel like crawling into a whole. Somehow I manage to drag myself out of bed, put a head band on and throw on jeans and a rolling stone t-shirt. I guess this is alright. I make my way down stairs and see that my dad has made waffles. He remembers that they are my favorite accompanied with Nutella. "What´s the special occasion dad?" I ask. "It´s your first day of school. Aren´t you excited to meet new people and make friends." Uh not really, I think to myself. "Well I have Zayn" I say but my quickly shoots down that little bit of happiness by telling me that Zayn goes to school on a reserve. I scarf down my breakfast and notice that I am already running late on the first day. I jump into the truck almost killing myself on the way in. I try to leave but it takes some struggling just for it to start up. Way to start off the day. It's a 5 minute drive to Forks High School.

I arrive and notice that all the cars are pretty much as busted as mine and it makes me feel better. But then I come across a shiny Volvo. Seriously, who drives a Volvo in high school? I head into the school and immediately get bombarded by questions. A kid name Eric tells me that he is working for the school newspaper and wants to write an article about me. I quickly and politely decline. That is the last thing I want - attention. I move to English class and the teacher introduces me to everyone as Katerina. "It´s Kat" I quickly correct him. "Ok Kat, take a seat there next to Justin." I walk towards the back left corner of the classroom being careful not to trip over my own two feet. I take a seat. Justin extends his hand "Hey Kat, I´m Justin." "Hey" I respond and then pay attention to the teacher for the rest of the class. Somehow I feel this awkward sensation that Justin is staring at me. I look back and meet his eyes. He smiles. I smile back but feel slightly uncomfortable. Later, I move to Trig and Spanish which I have with an over-eccentric girl, Selena. She doesn't stop asking questions. "So are you like a lion or witch or something?" she asks. "No, I live in Narnia, Arizona. Unfortunately, it is nothing like 'The Chronicles of Narnia´" I reply. She gives me this look like if wanting to live in actual Narnia was weird. I´d rather live in Narnia than on earth with all these people asking a ridiculous amount of questions Narnia was founded by George B. Narnia way in 1872. We always received Narnia jokes but to me they seemed more like compliments. Narnia, Arizona was a town filled with crazy people and wanna-be athletes. "Ding" – "Yes" I say to myself. Saved by the bell. Selena invites me to eat lunch with her and I agree. Don´t want to make enemies on my first day. We sit down at a table with Eric the writer, Justin from English and two other girls who are introduced as Miley and Demi. Demi seems sweet.

We are 15 minutes through lunch when something from the window catches my eye. The door to the lunch room and in walk a group of 6 people. These are the 6 most beautiful beings I have ever seen in my life. Well, excluding Zayn. I am starting to think that I am day dreaming. I look away and look back to find them still walking in. The sight is unbelievable. Two girls and four boys. In walk the first two holding hands. "Who´s are they?" I whisper to Selena. "Are you kidding me? That is One Direction" she responds as if that is supposed to mean something to me. "One Direction?" I question her. "Only the hottest band in Forks including the hottest guys and prettiest girls in the world" she responded. Where have I been living? Under a rock? How could I let something like this escape my knowledge? Selena interrupts my thoughts by breaking down things for me. "They have all been adopted by a gay couple. Simon Cowell who is a doctor and renown surgeon. And Paul Higgins is the 'mother' or as I like to say, 'baby sitter' He protects them. You see those two right there? The guy is Louis Tomlinson. He is the funny one. Not like we would know since he barely talks to us. He seems wrapped up in his girlfriend. She is the brunette beauty next to him, Eleanor Calder. I mean she should really be a model or something. Maybe she is. Idk. Anyways, you see the other couple. The cute guy who looks like he is always sad or in pain, that is Liam Payne. Ironic right? His beautiful girlfriend is Danielle Peazer, the one with the curly hair. She is always dancing around." Selena explains. "The blonde one is Niall Horan, he is always eating. Literally, he eats his lunch in like 5 min. He has the cutest laugh. He is single but refuses to date until he finds the perfect girl which is apparently no one in forks." I take in all this information. It all seems incredible to me. I think she is done explaining, but then I catch glimpse of the most gorgeous figure I've seen in my life. "Who. Is. That.?" I anxiously ask. "That is H A R R Y S T Y L E S, the most sexiest, to-die-for, dreamy guy to walk the earth. He is also single. But nobody here seems good enough for him. But why would we be I mean look at him." And look at him, I do. I look at his curly brown hair and his, from what I can tell from here, blue-green eyes. I look at his slightly apparent dimples that I can barely make out because he doesn't seem to be smiling. That's when I notice that he is staring back at me.. I look away quickly but there is this yearning to see him again. I turn back around and see him still staring. What is he looking at? I probably look like a zoo animal compared to them. This time I turn around to the table for good. "So they´re a band?" I ask. "Yea, the boys are. There is another one too but he doesn't go here" Miley replies. "His name is Zayn, he is hot just like the rest of them" Selena blurts out. I choke on my drink. "Zayn Malik?"- "You know him?" they all ask in unison. "Yes, we go way back" I respond. That is when the lunch bell rings and I have to get to my next class. I can´t believe all that is going on. The most beautiful people in the world. IN MY SCHOOL! Forks isn't looking to shabby right now.


End file.
